


It Was A Good Idea. Initially Anyway

by FairyLights101



Series: Three Is Better Than Two [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Eruriren - Freeform, Eruriren Week, Fluff, Humor, Levi plays baseball, M/M, Modern AU, Waterballoons, waterballoon fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Erwin plan a surprise for their boyfriend. It was brilliant. Really, it was. And then suddenly it was anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Good Idea. Initially Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeey. Eruriren Week Day 7 - Surprise  
> This is late and I'm exhausted but I still have homework. Kill meh.  
> This can be found on Fanfiction under fairylights101

"Levi, come outside. Pleeeeeeease!"

"Can't. 'm still studying for this shitty final. Drag Erwin out."

"He's already out there. Just come on! We have a surprise."

"Later." Eren huffed and glared at the small man who paid him no mind as he continued to pour over his books. Gray eyes danced across the pages moving so fast that Eren was almost certain that Levi was absorbing absolutely none of it. Well, he would have been certain had he not heard Levi give a perfect, if a bit ineloquent, summary of a ten-page paper after spending just a few minutes reading it. Even so, Levi had a lot of material to cover and only so much time - four days to be precise.  _He still needs a break_. A soft vibration brought his eyes away from Levi to his phone.

**From Erwin <3:  
Is he coming?**

**To Erwin <3:  
No T.T Says he's too busy studying…**

**From Erwin <3:  
Perhaps we should leave him alone for a bit. Maybe the absence of noise, or rather, the excess of noise with draw him out.**

**To Erwin <3:  
This is why I love you. And him. Love for everyone XD**

**From Erwin <3:  
Oh, get your tight little ass down here, you suck-up.**

Eren grinned as he glanced back at Levi a final time before he sat up with an excessively drawn-out sigh - long enough that those beautiful gray orbs flicked up, filled with irritation and exhaustion. "Really?"

"Love you," Eren sang as he swooped in and pressed a kiss to Levi's cheek. His grin only grew wider when Levi didn't pull or push him away. Instead he turned slightly, eyes closing behind his glasses as his mouth blinding found Eren's. The kiss was short and sweet, but it still sent Eren's head spinning pleasantly as he pulled away. "Gotta go entertain our blonde. Have fun studying."

"Don't you mean 'dying,' shit head?"

"That too Levi, that too." Eren snuck a final kiss before he dashed out of their house, not even pausing to put on shoes or a shirt as he stepped out into the summer heat. Despite the warmth, it was a dry day with just a few clouds in the sky and so little noise from human activity. Too pretty a day to spend inside studying, even if Levi was attempting to score high on his exam. Not that he had ever scored below the ninetieth percentile on his exams before.  _That lucky bastard_. Eren darted around the house, feet slapping the earth, grass worming between his toes. The pavement of their driveway was more unpleasant, scorching hot from the summer sun, not to mention rough. But it was worth it when he leapt onto Erwin's back and clung to him like some kind of koala or chimp, arms locked around his neck and ankles crossed in front of his hips. The blonde, to his credit, only lurched forward slightly before he regained his balance. Immediately, large, warm hands rose to clasp Eren's ankles, unnecessary to hold him in place but a sweet gesture nonetheless. "Hey," the young brunette breathed into Erwin's ear with a grin. "How many did you get done?"

"All of them. They're in the cooler right now getting nice and cold for when - or if he comes out. Hopefully it won't be too long. If it is… well, there's always tomorrow at least."

Eren frowned as he glanced up. "I don't know… they said there's supposed to be rain all day tomorrow… He'd better get his ass out here. Staying inside and studying all day is  _so_  not healthy. Or good."

A long, muscular arm looped over his shoulders as cool lips brushed across his ear. Eren shuddered and leaned against Erwin, eyes unconsciously closing as a soft hum worked its way out of his throat. "I'm sure he'll come out soon. He wouldn't want to disappoint us."

"This is Levi we're talkin' about."

"... Okay, he doesn't want to disappoint us if it's something genuinely important. But hush, have faith in him."

Eren tipped his head back to Erwin, eyes half-lidded, mouth parted. "Fine… But how about you distract me while we wait?" He managed to see those thin lips quirk up in a smirk before they covered his mouth, easy and slow in ways that Erwin  _knew_  drove Eren insane. Tan fingers tangled through silky blonde hair, running through his undercut and tugging until teeth gently nipped at his bottom lip. Eren smiled and leaned up a little, head tilting as he breathed Erwin in.

Erwin didn't let him go much further, allowing for just a few seconds of playing "tonsil hockey" as Levi liked to call it before he pulled back, bright blues glittering with amusement. Likely from the frustration and disappointment painted across Eren's face, though Erwin did have the habit of having the strangest, randomest things be amusing to him. "Have I ever mentioned that I love your kisses? You and Levi are in close competition for best kisses."

His blonde lover grinned as he ruffled Eren's hair, making it more unruly than before. "Yes, yes you have. And don't worry, I'm in the same boat. It really is too bad that Levi doesn't like to kiss as much as you, but it doesn't matter. Not when we know he loves us." Eren grinned as he glanced up at the house, to the room he couldn't see from where they stood.  _Hurry up and get your ass out here, Levi_. As if summoned by his thoughts, his pocket vibrated. Eager fingers immediately dug it out and two pairs of eyes scanned the new text.

**From Levi <3:  
Tell Erwin to hold on to his panties. I'll be down in a bit.**

**To Levi <3:  
He's been holding them for a while now~ Just for you ;)**

**From Levi <3:  
… You two are so weird**

**To Levi <3:  
Yeah but you looooove it! Come to the drive way!**

They both waited a few minutes, but Levi's typically rapid-fire responses never came. Eren glanced at Erwin, a devious smirk tugging up his cheeks. "He's gonna be so fucking surprised when he comes out." To his credit, Erwin managed to not look so sadistic when he smiled, though he did look very eager for Levi to come out. They stashed their phones inside to keep them from getting soaked before they took up their positions in the shade, stealthily hidden by Erwin's small but effective shield of a car. Patience was not something Eren ordinarily had, but when it came to this, he could have waited all day just to startle Levi. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long - only seven and a half minutes by Erwin's watch.

A door shut nearby, followed immediately by the sound of sneaker-clad feet scuffing against the pavement of their front walk. Eren peered through the windows of the car, carefully watching Levi as he glanced around, eyes narrowed with suspicion and irritation, dark hair still pulled back by numerous bobby pins and hair clips. "Oi, where the fuck are they? Fucking said to go to the driveway. Hell, they're probably gonna do some-" Water exploded across Levi's front as he jerked back without a sound, eyes flying wide and mouth dropping as water sprayed and dripped off him.

Silver eyes snapped up, narrowing again as he zeroed in on Erwin and Levi. They widened again a second later as he spotted the colorful plastic sacks full of chilled water in their hands. "Oh hell no!" Levi managed to dodge the first water balloon but inadvertently moved into the bath of Erwin's balloon. It ruptured on impact, sending a tidal wave of cold water cascading down Levi's head. The smaller man shook his head, droplets flying everywhere. Silver eyes shot up, wide with surprise, but also with something slightly more terrifying: the glitter of cold hard determination. "Oh you two sons of bitches are going  _down_. Gimme a few. Can't have a decent water balloon fight if we aren't evenly matched, you shitty brats. I swear, I'm dating fucking  _children_."

"Then what does that say about you, Levi?" Eren grinned as he held up another water balloon, this one pink. The pale man shrugged and held out a hand, the steel in his eyes offering no compromise.

Erwin jerked a thumb to the backyard, his own devious smirk tugging at his lips. "There's another cooler back there filled with your own arsenal. Find it and the games shall begin."

"And the odds definitely won't be in  _your_  favor!"

A slim black brow quirked up as Levi stared Eren down overtop the hood of the car. "Really? Who was the one who played baseball in high school and is currently playing in college? Not you if I remember correctly."

_Oh shit_. "Erwin… I think we should invest in some shields."

"Yeah… That would be very,  _very_  wise." Levi's smiles were rare, but the one he wore was positively sadistic as he lazily waved a hand and sprinted off, slim legs chewing up the ground as he darted into the backyard.

For several seconds Eren and Erwin stood unmoving, staring after their pale, athletic lover. "... We didn't really think this through, did we?"

"Not at all Eren, not at all."

"But… a water balloon has to hurt less than a ninety-plus mile-an-hour fastball right?  _Right_?"

"Run. Just run for your life."

Together the two snatched up the cooler and dashed away, no destination in mind aside from one that offered more objects to duck behind in the event that Levi drew close. A water balloon sailed overhead, crashing to the ground barely a foot away from Eren. Water splashed their legs, a cruel reminder to the fate they had willinging signed themselves up for. "This was not the surprise I was aiming for!" Eren shrieked as they ducked behind a stand of trees and pressed their backs to the trunks, breathing hard and frantically glancing in every direction. "Oh my God, we are  _so_ fucked…"

"I shouldn't have agreed to this. I should have just stayed inside and kept writing. Dammit Eren!"

"Remind me why we decided to date one of the best collegiate pitchers in the country?"

"Because he was hot and having a threesome sounded good at the time and it was really good so he stayed?"

"... Right. Shit, shit, Levi at three o'clock!"

"... Really?"

"Just shut up and hide!" Eren dropped to the ground as a green water balloon sailed overhead and hit the treetrunk behind him, spraying water across his back.

Sea green eyes flicked up to where Levi stood well over fifty feet away, another sizeable balloon in hand. "Oh, did I mention that you aren't allowed to give in until one of us runs out? Have fun, shit-for-brains."

Eren's eyes flew wide as Levi's hand reared back pitcher-style. The water balloon left his fingers as his wrist snapped down. And fuck, it hurt  _just_  like his fastballs did. Except those fastballs weren't usually filled with water, nor did they usually hit his face. Erwin let out a cry nearby as he dropped. "Eren, I've been shot!"

"What do you think happened to me, idiot?!"

"You two make this too easy. And somewhat amusing. Excellent idea, Eren, Erwin. This is obviously gonna be a good break from that shitty studying."

Eren whimpered and curled up, hands over his head in an attempt to shield himself at least mediocrely.  _Oh man, we're gonna fucking die._ He glanced up. Levi was only a few feet away, more balloons in hand. "... Please sir, have mercy upon us?"

"Nice try, Yeager." Thankfully, all Levi did was drop the water balloons onto their heads, far better than the fate they had been expecting. Even so, by the time Levi ran out of arsenal, both of his own and from Eren and Erwin's, all three were soaking wet, clothes sticking to their bodies as water dripped from every available surface. Only then did Levi extend a hand to help his boyfriends stand from amidst the rubble of colorful plastic and water. His silver eyes were bright with amusement and there was a faint curl to his lips, one that sent a grin flying up to occupy Eren's face and brought on a soft smile from Erwin. "We should do that again. I actually had fun."

The smiles disappeared instantly as faces paled and eyes widened almost instantly. "Let's  _not_ ," Erwin supplied when Eren failed to form any coherent sentences, his mouth wide ass open. "No offense Levi, but you don't know how to go gentle. And I rather like my features as they are, not crushed by you attempting to throw a fastball with water balloons through various points in our bodies"

Silver eyes blinked, ever so slightly confused. "You thought those were fastballs. Damn Erwin, I was trying to throw a changeup."

"... That's it, no more water balloon fights with you. And  _definitely_  no dodgeball. I remember the last time." The last time being where Levi had taken one of the various balls, slammed a foot down near the end of their side of the court, and drilled a guy five feet on the other side hard enough that his nose resembled a "C" when they finally pulled the bag of ice away.

The baseball player shrugged helplessly. "What can I say? He was right fucking there."

"Never. Again."

" _Fine_  Erwin, sheesh."


End file.
